Keiz's Closet
by KeiChanz
Summary: My messy closet of drabbles and one-shots concocted either from challenges from LiveJournal or random plunnies that wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it up. Beware: you never know what will pop up next. Rated for Inu's potty mouth. TITLE CHANGE!
1. Who?

Just a short little drabble just under 125 words that I couldn't resist typing up once it inserted itself into my strange mind. Review, don't review, whatever.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

All was quiet as the small group of travelers sat about the warm camp-fire, each indulging in his or her own thoughts and the only sound being the gentle swaying of the trees around them or the occasional cry of an animal as it called out for its mate. 

Sitting not far from the hanyou leaning against a tree sat a young woman about the age of seventeen, her large doe eyes blinking once then glancing askance over at the said hanyou.

"…Inuyasha."

A lazy grunt was her response.

A pause. "…Who's on first?"

"What?"

"What's on second! Haha!" A bout of triumphant giggles commenced.

"The hell?"

Another pause. "I really have no idea."

"…_Yeah_."

"Don't ask."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Ah, the wonders of boredom…

_**Keiko**_


	2. Rooster?

I have decided to make the short drabbled titled **What the Hell?** Into a series of other short and pointless drabbles. The title for it will remain as is because, really, the randomness of these drabbles just makes you wanna say, "What the hell?" xD Haha.

I hope you enjoy this one and there are many more to come…as soon as my brain conjures them up.

* * *

**Rooster?**

It was early evening and the five travelers were lazing about in Kaede's hut, sipping green tea Kagome had brought from her time and playing games to pass the slow time. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo occupied one corner of the small hut as they played a short round of Pictionary; a futuristic game the schoolgirl from the future had taught them. Miroku was currently drawing something on a pad of paper, tongue poking out in concentration.

Meanwhile, said school-girl and the inu hanyou of the group were currently in a _very_ heated debate on a matter of great significance…

"Whaddaya mean 'ain't' ain't a word? I use it all the time and I still make sense!" Inuyasha argued, frowning in irritation at the young woman sitting across from him.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It isn't a matter of making sense or not, idiot. 'Ain't' isn't a word because it's not in the human dictionary, Inuyasha. It's just another twisted way of saying 'aren't' that we somehow made up." She countered, taking a sip of her can of green tea.

The half-demon snorted, obviously disagreeing. "If 'ain't' ain't a word as you so claim, _Kagome_, then how come people still use it in everyday conversation?" A smug grin curled his lips.

Kagome shot him a brief glare. "Because, _Inuyasha_, those people just don't know who to use proper language." She sent him a pointed look and proceeded to take another sip of her beverage.

His eyes narrowed at the indirect insult. "Suck my—"

"Rooster?"

A snort and then Kagome's green tea was sailing through the air, Inuyasha barely managing to dodge the flying liquid before it bathed his hair in its ugly brown color.

"Hey! Watch where you're aimin' that!" Inuyasha cried indignantly, scowling at her.

Kagome didn't respond, instead opting to duck her flushed face and press a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles that threatened to escape, oblivious to her friends as they stared at her with shared looks of bafflement.

Shippou blinked, a picture that looked suspiciously like a rooster held in his tiny hand as he stared at his surrogate mother in confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

If you did not understand the concept of this drabble, then I suggest you look up some synonyms on the word "rooster." 


	3. Dog God

…Haha.

* * *

**Dog-God**

"_Sit boy!_"

And down Inuyasha went, face first into the unforgiving ground as a colorful string of words escaped the subdued hanyou.

"What the hell bitch, that was completely uncalled for!" snapped the hanyou, craning his neck to better glare at the woman standing a few feet away from him.

Kagome sniffed and stuck up her chin defiantly in the air. "Hmph. You completely deserved that, Inuyasha. I'm only returning back the favor and treating you like _the dog you are_ since you have such a keen interest in comparing me to a _female dog_ all the time!" Sticking her tongue out for emphasis, Kagome spun on her heel and stalked away, hands fisted tightly at her sides.

Inuyasha growled and finally peeled himself up from the ground once the spell had vanished, jumping to his feet and glaring in the direction the young miko had walked off in. "You know 'dog' spells 'god' backwards, so why don't you lower your status a bit and treat me like one, you ungrateful bitch!" he hollered after her, a tic developing in his right eyebrow.

A loud snort echoed back to him and the hanyou growled at her irksome response.

"In your dreams, _dog_-boy!"

* * *

I thought it up on a whim, honest. -.o 


	4. Mixing Things Up

**_I did not_ _write this._**

This cute and lovely piece of work belongs to my good friend and reviewer, **Vampiress Yugure**. It was so cute; I just had to post it up. XD She thought it up and said she thought about me. I'm so flattered!

Thanks, Gure-Chan! Love ya! –Glomps.-

**Note:** This is in Kagome's POV.

* * *

Sitting in the forty miles per hour car, I looked out the window in boredom, watching the trees pass in the dead of winter silence. Until InuYasha started cussing at a nearby passing car. 

"What the fuck?! Look where you're going, pal!"

I sighed heavily; the back seat drivers weren't any help either...

"Come on, InuYasha!! That driver was an old lady! Be nice!" Sango scowled.

"I agree with my lovely Sango, oh, how I—"

"Did you know that that those black bunches of leaves in those trees are actually mistletoe?" I asked suddenly, pointing to a branch that whooshed by, "And there's one, and there's one, and there…" I looked back at InuYasha to find him blushing and keeping his eyes on the road. "Aww, Inu's blushing." I grinned at him and he blushed even harder for some reason.

"Don't you _dare_ think about it Miroku!" Sango hissed from the behind me.

"What?" He asked innocently, grinning at nothing.

"I _know_ that look, don't you dare or else—!"

"Or else what, Sango-chan? You'll kiss him to death?" I grinned, slouching over my seat. "Face it Sango, you're head over heels about Miroku."

She blushed as red as the ripest cherry, "Shuddup."

I giggled and turned around in my seat, facing the front.

Miroku had his thoughts in the gutter again, Sango was blushing like a freaking banshee, InuYasha was staring at the road, previous thoughts forgotten, and I smiled at my reflection in the window.

God, I love mixing things up.


	5. Let's Get Jiggy

Yes, I am still alive and I am still working on my fictions, so there is no need to worry. Anyhow, enjoy! I guarantee you will laugh at least once. This is definitely "What the hell?!" material. –Wink.-

* * *

**Let's Get Jiggy  
**

Inuyasha sat impatiently in Kagome's room, a heated glare aimed in the direction of her bedroom door. A foot tapped anxiously on the soft down material of the bedspread and an annoyed growl worked its way up past his lips. Just where the fuck was she? The pink metal thing on the bed stand said that she was ten minutes late!

With an irritated huff, Inuyasha got off the bed and wandered around her room, poking at the odds and ends on her desk and rummaging through her drawers.

Bored after five minutes of that, the half-demon searched around for something else to entertain him and his eyes fixated on the brown double doors situated on the left of the door. Quirking a brow, Inuyasha ambled over to it, curious as to what was inside. Out of all the times he's been in her room, he had never bothered to really see what was inside. Now was a good chance as any, he supposed.

Sliding open a door, he poked his silver head in and tilted his head to the side, his gaze immediately spotting something on the floor hidden behind a box labeled "Secret Porn Stash." He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"The hell is this thing?" he mused allowed, poking it with a claw. It was made of some kind of metal, of that he was sure of judging by the scent, and it was multicolored with bendable sticks that resembled arms and legs attached to a square body. Its head – or what Inuyasha assumed was its head – was square as well with a jaw hanging open.

Eyeing a black switch, Inuyasha blinked then cautiously tapped it with a claw, starting with a surprise yelp with the thing came alive in his hands and he dropped it, his hand automatically going to the sword at his waist.

"Let's get jiggy with it," the thing said in a computerized voice then proceeded to move its arms up and down, wiggling on the floor but getting nowhere.

Inuyasha eyed it warily, his hand slowly easing its grip on Tetsusaiga when the contraption didn't do anything more than continue wiggle on the floor.

"Let's get jiggy with it," it said again in that strange, mechanized voice.

His ears twitched and he frowned, slowly kneeling before it and poking it again. "The hell is this thing?" he mumbled to himself, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

He studied it closely, hesitantly picking it back up and watching it squirm in his hands. He snorted as it said that same phrase again.

"Jiggy? What the hell is jiggy?" Cocking his head, he deduced that what the thing was doing was similar to what Kagome called dancing as he recalled that "movie" she made him watch about some wench learning to dance and falls in love with her dance instructor. He didn't care to remember the name, but what he did remember was that it was boring and fell asleep within the first fifteen minutes of it.

But wait…didn't that movie have to do with love? What did Kagome call it again? Romance?

Scrunching his nose, he set the figure on the floor and watched as the metal contraption danced on the floor, the same damn phrase of "Let's get jiggy with it" echoing throughout the room.

_So…jiggy must mean dance…and dance can also mean love…so Kagome would understand me if I said—_

The door swung open and in Kagome stepped, her schoolbag slung over her shoulder. She blinked at the hanyou crouched on her floor. "Inuyasha, what are you—"

"Hey Kagome, you wanna get jiggy with it?"

It was safe to assume that Kagome's reaction was not what Inuyasha expected.

* * *

…LMAOHAHAsnortsnort. Explanation behind this? The phrase "Let's get jiggy with it" popped into my head randomly and this was the result. xD 


	6. ByeBye Boner

This is sort of a continuation from "Let's Get Jiggy" with it. Ever wonder as to what's inside that box in Kagome's closet? Our favorite hanyou is about to find out…

Kudos to **Kurinju-sama** for giving me the idea for this chapter! Thanks, mina!

* * *

**Bye-Bye Boner**

Inuyasha sat on the fluffy pink comforter on Kagome's bed, arms crossed sulkily and a bad-tempered put sporting his features. To say that his earlier question was a failure was a complete understatement. He had not anticipated the young woman to blush ferociously nor the couple dozen sits she hollered at him.

He winced at the memory, his back still a little sore from repeatedly slamming into the floor. Although it was softer thanks to the mossy substance Kagome liked to call "carpet", it still hurt like hell.

"Stupid wench," he muttered to himself, glaring heatedly at the closed door to her bedroom. She had made it quite clear that he was not to leave her room until she was done with her bath and knowing her, she'd stay in there until she was all pruney and red. Wench didn't know when to stop if it bit her in the ass.

Snorting at the mental image, Inuyasha's golden eyes scanned the room, briefly stopping on the contraption that caused his discomfort that was innocently sitting on her desk. He glared at it.

"Fucker."

Silence.

Heaving a long suffering sigh, the half-demon decided to entertain himself until the wench got back. Striding over to the closet where the whole mess began, he slowly slid the doors open once more and looked for something that remotely looked interesting. And unbreakable.

He spotted the box from earlier labeled "Secret Porn Stash" and he tilted his head, a frown marring his features.

"What the hell is 'porn'?" Curious, he knelt down and pulled the box closer to himself, slicing through the clear sticky stuff that sealed it and lifting the cardboard lids. Inside were a bunch of rubber sticks, if his nose was correct, and boxes with a picture of a man with a fuzzy hate holding a stick aloft like some kind of weapon. Below the man the word "Trojan" was printed in red ink.

Resting on the bottom Inuyasha saw a black cardboard box with the letters "e" and "x" standing out in white print and then the letters "m", "e", and "s" followed it. A thick book with the title "Kama Sutra" obscured the first letters.

Inuyasha frowned in confusion and stuck a hand in the box, pulling out one of the rubber sticks. It was purple and had little bumps everyone on it. "The hell is this?" he questioned softly, poking it with a claw.

It started wiggling in his hand he dropped it with a surprised yelp, his hand automatically drifting to Tetsusaiga at his hip. When the thing just continued to wiggle uselessly on the floor, Inuyasha relaxed and picked it up again, watching it closely.

"…Weird."

Shrugging, it tossed it back inside and rummaged around in the box, seeing several more of the same rubber sticks in various colors and one that looked remarkably like a…

He blushed. Moving on…

He picked up a book titled "101 Positions and Activities" and leafed through it, ignoring the pictures and seeing words like "condom", "nipple", "lubricant", and "boner."

"What the hell's a 'boner'?"

He quirked an eyebrow and continued to thumb through the pages, seeking more explanation on the word "boner."

Maybe I should just ask Kagome when she comes back… 

Deciding that was his best option – he was never going to find anything in a book _this_ thick – he was about to set the book back when a whole page picture caught his attention and he turned back to it, eyes taking it in and then a fierce blush took over his face, amber orbs widening and a tent appearing at the crotch of his pants.

"Holy shit…are-are they _mating?!_ Why the fuck does Kagome _have_ this?!" Curiosity getting the better of him, Inuyasha read the text under the picture and his blush intensified. He glanced down at the noticeable bulge in his hakama then page to the page.

_So if that's what I think it is, then…_ "I have a boner?"

A sudden shriek had his ears pinning back and he whipped his head at the door, eyes widening to the size of saucer plates at the sight of Kagome staring at him, a deep flush on her face and her eyes as wide as his.

_…Shit. _ "Wait, Kagome—!"

"_**SIT!**_"

Inuyasha's boner went bye-bye.

* * *

o.O Not nearly as good as the last chapter, but hell, it made me giggle. xD  



	7. Oops

Yes, I am still alive and I come bearing fiction! Alas, it is only a short one-shot, but it's something to read, nevertheless! I thought of this last night as I was getting ready for bed, and I was too tired to write it down, so I wrote it this morning at work. I'm just now updating it because I didn't get home until 5:30 'cause I had a picnic to go to for Labor Day. And I've been at work since 9:00 to 2:00. Tomorrow is my last day to sleep in because Wednesday I start school. X.x I'm so thankful that this is my last year!

Now that my unworthy problems have been addressed, enjoy!

* * *

**Oops**

A blushing Kagome stomped into the store, dragging a resistant hanyou behind her.

"Why do _I_ have to go?" he griped, infamous scowl planted on his face as he halfheartedly tried to tug his hand free from her grasp.

Satisfied that he wouldn't try to escape once the door clicked shut behind them, Kagome huffed and whirled around to face him, mimicking his scowl. "Because, you forgetful scoundrel, you were a bit too—" She flushed. "—_enthusiastic_ last night and destroyed my last pair!" She valiantly tried to ignore the stares she received from her declaration.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Dunno what the big deal is. It'd be better if you just didn't wear any at all, then we wouldn't have this problem," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome's face rivaled a tomato. "We are _not_ having this conversation," she mumbled then stalked off, leaving the half-demon to his own devices.

Inuyasha blinked then shrugged, looking around briefly before turning left and sniffing around.

Kagome grumbled under her breath as she browsed through the different colors and fabrics of a shelf. "Bakayasha," she muttered softly, tossing several pieces of clothe into the basket that hung off her arm. "I can't believe him, saying that I shouldn't wear—"

"Kagome,"

"Ack!" she squeaked, spinning around to stare into two sunset orbs. "Inuyasha!" she admonished, throwing him a glare. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

Aforementioned half-demon rolled his eyes and held up a lacy black and pink two-piece. "I found this. Isn't this what you're looking for?" he asked innocently enough.

Russet eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "I-Inuyasha!" she squeaked, face flaming once more. "I-I can't wear that!" She pointed an accusing finger at the garments in his hand.

He blinked. "What? It's the same as those," he said, nodding to the fabric in the basket, "right?"

Badly stifled snickers erupted around them and Kagome wanted to die. "B-but I—"

"Please, Kagome?" Inuyasha pleaded, stepping close and staring intently into her wide brown eyes.

Kagome gaped. _He cheated!_ "Fine," she grumbled then snatched the lacy bra and thong set from his hand before stomping off toward the fitting rooms, leaving a rather smug hanyou grinning in her wake.

Swishing the curtain closed once inside the fitting stall, the young woman sighed, stripping down to nothing then slithering into the black and pink garments. She stared at herself in the body length mirror, a light flush dusting her cheeks as she cocked her head to the side slightly. "Well…I guess I don't look _that_ bad," she admitted softly.

The _swoosh_ of a curtain being drawn back echoed behind her and Kagome was suddenly pinned to a hard chest by red-clad arms wrapped around her slim waist, clawed hands splayed out on her flat stomach and warm breath fanning over her ear.

Kagome gasped, eyes wide and mouth parted as she stared at the reflection of her and Inuyasha, not able to do anything but watch silently as his large hands slowly slid down her smooth belly.

"She shuddered. "I-Inuyasha…"

"I like it," he responded in a husky timbre, his tongue daring out to lick her ear. "Very sexy."

His tone sent shivers down her spine and she gulped, trying to regain back the coherent thought that was rapidly drifting out the window. "I-Inuyasha, you shouldn't be in here," she said softly.

"Why?" he whispered, one hand now situated on her hip whilst the other trailed up her abdomen, his claws a sinful caress on her skin. It landed on her chest, the sharp talons tickling the valley between her breasts.

Kagome sucked in a breath and her eyes fluttered close on their own accord. His mouth planted hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder as the hand on her hip flexed almost inconspicuously.

_Almost._

Kagome's eyes flew open as she realized his intention too late. "Don't you dare—"

_R-r-r-r-r-rip._

"_Inuyasha!_"

Snicker. "Oops."

* * *

xD -Snickers with Inu-Chan.- 


	8. I'm Fine

First off, I'd like to stay that this fluffy piece was inspired by a fanart of Reginald and Alice by **Bri-chan** on _deViantart. _It was just impossibly adorable and this idea just popped right into my head so I just had to write it down. xD If you would like to see the picture, go here:

http:// bri-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ fanart100-touch- 64346773

Of course, you have to take out the spaces after copying it into your browser. Heh.

Enjoy the fluff!

* * *

** I'm Fine**

"Honestly, Inuyasha, how could you have done something that…that _stupid?!_ I can't believe you even _contemplated_ it, let alone actually _doing_ it! What if you'd gotten seriously injured?! Or worse, killed?! I don't know what the _hell_ you were thinking, but—"

Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes and looking off to the side and trying his best to ignore Kagome's insistent bitching. So what if he dove into a pack of angry youkai bears ten times his size? He's part youkai himself, dammit; he could have easily destroyed each and every one of those stupid creatures. He can take a little rough and tumble every now and then. And it was for a jewel shard, so she should be grateful!

So why the _fuck_ did Kagome interfere by shooting off one of her damned purification arrows?!

He grumbled at the remembrance of the wench's superfluous intervention and winced when she pressed a little two hard on a bleeding gash upon his bare chest that was currently covered in medical supplies, thanks to Kagome's "gracious" assistance. Keh. He didn't remember asking for any help from her. Hell, he _protested_ against any kind of help from _any_one! So why the hell was she bandaging him up like a pup with a scraped knee?

The young woman in question was still rambling on about how stupid he'd been and he flattened his ears against his head, getting rather annoyed with her indirect insults and, quite frankly, her voice.

Glancing askance to the girl from the future beside him, the hanyou silently watched as she continued to go on and on while still managing to disinfect and bandage the worst of wounds. Didn't she ever shut up?!

His eyes suddenly dropped to her mouth and, heaving another sigh, abruptly leaned in and shut her up the only way he knew how.

Kagome immediately quieted and her chocolate eyes widened, heat creeping up to her face to paint it a rather dark shade of crimson. Her hands froze in the act of plastering another bandage on his bloody shoulder and the only thing she felt was the way Inuyasha's lips moved over hers, warm and soft and _oh so__wonderful…_

Inuyasha's ears lifted off his head in relief and he released another sigh against her lips, grateful for the silence that now permitted the hut they resided in. Although pleased that he had found an efficient way to actually shut her up, he had not expected for Kagome's lips to be so…_soft_ under his own.

He hummed appreciatively and sustained the kiss for several more pleasurable seconds before reluctantly pulling away, his face only inches from her own as he stared into twin pools of dark cinnamon that shimmered in delight. Inuyasha licked his lips and barely suppressed the arrogant smirk that threatened to take over his face when he saw her features turn a deep shade of cherry pink.

"I'm fine, Kagome," he finally rumbled after a few seconds of simply staring into each other's eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and she could only nod slowly, her breathing a bit heavy as she tried to swallow the hard lump that had suddenly accumulated in her throat. Her hand clutched his shoulder while the other had somehow found its way to his thigh and she abruptly pulled it away with an embarrassed squeak, holding the offending appendage in her lap, ducking her head and hiding her flushed face.

That time Inuyasha did smirk and, just to see her reaction, placed his clawed hand on her own thigh and squeezed almost suggestively. She squeaked again and sat ramrod straight.

He inwardly snickered.

_I could use this to my advantage…_


	9. Gotcha

**Gotcha**

Two golden orbs stared down at the sleeping woman that was his wife in the dark room, a single claw tenderly brushing back a strand of ebony hair from her angelic face. With a gentle kiss to her smooth forehead, Inuyasha sat up from the bed and exited the room silently, being careful to not wake up his slumbering mate.

A few minutes later, Kagome was awoken by the padding of footsteps across the bedroom floor and she frowned, rolling over onto her back to blink sleepily up at the blurry figure standing above her. "'N'yasha...?" she asked drowsily, releasing a yawn. "What time izzit?"

"3:43 in the morning," her husband supplied and Kagome frowned again, her chocolate eyes drifting to his hands which held a glass of water and two pill tablets.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Inuyasha smirked leisurely. "This isn't for me, baby. This is for your headache."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Headache? But I don't have one."

In an instant her husband discarded the pills and water and then was on top of her, pinning her to the bed and raining kisses all over her face, nipping her nose and chin before claiming her lips with his own.

Puzzled, Kagome returned the kiss and caught her breath when he pulled away, only to attack her neck with his mouth and tongue.

After a bit, Inuyasha leaned back slightly to lock gazes with his wife and the smirk he bestowed her was rather smug.

"Gotcha."

* * *

Don't get it? Here's a hint: it's the age old excuse for women when they don't want to engage into any late night activity with their husbands. XD I wanna thank my sister for giving me the idea for this. Thanks, Ashes. 


	10. His Answer

Okay, so first off I'd like to say that **_this is not mine_** my fantabulous sister Ashley (a.k.a, **Tigress015)** created this drabble when she read a certain review one the first chapter of** What the Hell?** Kudos to **Neko-Lady** for giving her the idea and inspiration. xD

Thanks for adding to my humorous collection of drabs and shots, Ashes. n.n -Glompage.-

* * *

**His Answer**

The rays of the sun peeked through the fluffy white clouds to reach the small clearing, and a group of travelers lazily lounged around a spread blanket with a basket on it. Empty paper plates littered the blanket, and the sluggish set of friends leaned back, patting their stomachs appreciatively.

A set of contented eyes the color of a golden sunset rested on the figure of a girl leaning lethargically against a rock, and he smirked before arching his back and hearing several satisfying cracks.

"So Kagome, whaddaya wanna do?"

She yawned and stretched her own back. "I dunno. Whadda _you_ wanna do?"

"No idea. Whadda _YOU_ wanna do?"

"I don't know!" the beginnings of annoyance painted her voice. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"I asked you first!"

"I'm asking you back!"

"Just give me an answer!" He leapt to his feet.

"What if I don't want to?!" In answer she jumped to her own feet, and they faced each other off, noses inches away from each other. A few feet away a monk, slayer, and fox youkai's wide eyes darted back and forth, as if watching a ping-pong game in fast forward mode.

"_WHADDAYA WANNA DO?"_

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING THAT QUESTION?!"

"_ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION, KAGOME!"_

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed, pointing at him on the ground indignantly. _"There's your goddamn answer to your goddamn question!"_

"Well," Shippou said as they watched Kagome stalk away from the cloud of dirt. "He got his answer."

* * *

I swear, only those two can develop an argument out of something this trivial... How the hell do they_ do_ it? 


	11. Kagome's Revenge

Now isn't _this_ a surprise? Two drabbles in row! I'm on a roll, whoo! Haha. Anyhow, remember that the last drabble was by my sister? Well, this one is by _both _of us so you get double the humor. I hope, anyway. xD Well, hope you enjoy it! We certainly had a blast writing it!

**Note:** This is a squeal of sorts from the drabble "Gotcha."

* * *

**Kagome's Revenge**

Dinner was eaten in relative silence, other than the occasional question about the other's day and such and after her husband had polished off his plate, she dutifully picked it up and brought it over to the sink to be rinsed before placing it in the dishwasher in quiet thoughtfulness.

Inuyasha, frowning slightly at his wife's unusual quiet, shrugged before giving her a soft kiss on the lips and ambling to the living room for some well deserved TV time.

The television clicked on and Kagome ducked her head, a slow, almost devious smile curving her lips.

She was on the last dish that couldn't be placed in the dishwasher when her hanyou husband stood up from the couch and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Washing her hands off and declaring dinner clean up done – for now – Kagome skipped into the living room and plopped down onto the spot that Inuyasha had occupied, grinning rather evilly as she picked up the remote...

And stuffed it in her bra.

Casually crossing her legs, the plotting woman waited patiently for her mate to return from the bathroom, unenthusiastically watching an infomercial about some kind of "super" vacuum. She snorted. Like they didn't already have enough of _those_ in the market.

The sound of a toilet flushing followed by a door swinging open had Kagome instantly schooling her features, although she was valiantly fighting to not openly smirk as he wandered into the living room, plopping down next to her and swinging a muscled arm around her shoulders.

Silenced commenced between the two of them as they watched flat screen television in front of them for a few minutes until Inuyasha finally noticed that an important object was no where to be seen.

He frowned, ignoring the TV in favor of looking around for the black rectangular object he liked to call a miracle. Kagome had an inkling as to what he was looking for and pretended not to noticed. Her suspicions were confirmed, however, when he stood up and started moving things around on the coffee table before them and asked, "Kagome, have you seen the remote? Could've sworn I left it right there..."

Kagome choked back a snicker and shook her head, not trusting herself to speak as he continued to look for the remote, getting a bit frustrated and grumbling under his breath.

"Where is it?" he asked, mostly to himself as he grabbed his wife by the waist and effortlessly lifted her off the couch and above his head, "I _know_ I left the thing _right there,_" he said, indicating the couch cushions beneath her.

She put a completely puzzled look on her face and leaned over from her perch to peer at the couch cushions. "It _was_ right there. I saw it," she stated. It was true. It _had_ been there until he'd moved her.

After a few more minutes of puzzled searching in which her hanyou husband carried her around the couch searching for the remote, Kagome straightened herself and let a secret smile of victory play upon her lush lips.

The show Inuyasha had been watching was evidently over, because the theme song to another show was now filling the air, and Kagome squeaked in excitement. "Put me down! It's _A Baby Story_!"

A look of horror crossed her husband's face as he stared at the screen. "No way am I watching that! Where's the damn remote?!" He intensified his search for the little black box he nearly worshiped, and Kagome absently wondered why he didn't just change the channel manually. A chuckle welled up inside her, and she struggled to hold it in.

"Put me down," she repeated, wiggling around.

His attention completely focused on finding the missing piece of technology, Inuyasha set her down gently and she promptly made a beeline for the couch, plopping down on it unceremoniously and tucking her legs beneath her, not making a noise when the her spouse completely picked up the couch with her on it and looked underneath it.

_A Baby Story_ continued to play on the big screen, and as he continued to search for the remote a tiny giggle escaped her lips. Automatically his attention was drawn to her, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

With speed she didn't know she possessed, Kagome was on her feet and backing away from him at a slow and steady pace.

"What did you do with the remote?" he growled.

"Nothing," she squeaked, crossing her arms against her chest defensively. Suddenly the channel changed and they were listening to the theme song of _Barney_. When she had crossed her arms, she had unwittingly pressed the remote up against herself and the pressure had been enough to push the buttons.

His gaze landed on her chest, lustful thoughts far from his mind and comprehension dawned. "Give me the remote."

She ran.

One very short and undignified struggle later, Kagome sat on her husband's lap while he surfed through the channels with the remote, which he had retrieved with great pleasure, and thought up ways to get back at him for this.

He grunted at her expression. "What's wrong?"

A sly smile started to form on her mouth. "I just remembered how to program the TV so that every time it turns on it's on the _Home and Garden _channel."

Her other-half went pale, and Kagome laughed silently to herself. She had remembered no such thing, but after his stunt with offering her aspirin to get her to admit she didn't have a headache, he deserved the little stunt she had pulled.

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

Hehehe ok this is Ashley, and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my little drabble last chapter! Heather and I had lots of fun making this, and I hope you guys had just as much fun reading it. Speaking as one of her biggest fans, may I say You Rock Sister! Now,_on with the drabbles!_

Awww, thanks Ash. You rock too!


	12. Kagome Sees All

First off, I'd like to say this was based off of a real-live experience between my mother and myself. You'll see just what exactly that experience is when you've read this. Hope you get giggle outta this one! Ashley loved it. XD

* * *

**Kagome Sees All...  
**

Kagome frowned as she rummaged around in her over-sized yellow backpack on her bedroom floor, bending over to better see – or not see, in this case – what she had forgotten to shove into the depths of the large knapsack. "What am I missing?" she mused to herself quietly, shoving her Calculus textbook aside distractedly. "I know I'm forgetting something...but what is it?"

Behind her, Inuyasha strolled in her bedroom with a bored look on his face and was about to comment on what was taking her so long when he realized what position she was in and a rather evil – and very random – idea flashed before his mind's eye abruptly.

Either the young woman didn't notice he was there or was choosing to ignore him as she continued to rummage around in her bag, oblivious to the sadistic grin surfacing on the half-demon's face.

_I_ really_ shouldn't... I'd probably get sat to hell if I did... But I also _really_ can't ignore a chance like this._

Amber orbs glinting mischievously, Inuyasha silently tiptoed up behind her, squelched the evil snicker threatening to escape his mouth, craned his leg back and--

"Don't even _think_ about it, Inuyasha."

--tried to regain his balance as he very suddenly stopped the momentum of his foot that was aiming for Kagome's rear end.

Inuyasha blinked owlishly as Kagome turned around with a narrowed gaze, hands on her hips in a typical female stance as she stared him down.

"The hell...? What, do you have eyes in your ass?"

Her chocolate eyes narrowed further. "Yeah... And every one of 'em are trained on _you_."

"Should I be scared of flattered?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not your eyes don't go any further than my chin."

"Then...I'm scared."

"I'll give you three seconds."

"Has anyone every told you you have a really nice ass?"

"Three. Sit."

"_Fuck_."

* * *

Kagome: My mother.  
Inuyasha: Me. 

XD Haw.


	13. Just Miroku

Hah. I _completely_ forgot that I'd wrote this. And then suddenly it just...popped in my head. Out of nowhere. I wasn't even thinking about drabbles, and then... -pop- o.O; Weirdness. Anyway, this was originally for an JL challenge back in November and the theme was "Miroku."

Enjoy.

**Word count: **276.

* * *

**Just Miroku**

Small, soft, and slender hands alike all pawed at him at once, ruffling his wild orange hair while cooing sounds and words of awe spouted from their dainty pink lips. With a resigned sigh he absently noticed his tail was being tugged on, fluffed and petted and the youngster idly wondered why he even put up with this at all as he was transported from one pair of arms to the next. He didn't allow himself to get comfortable; he'd be snatched away fairly soon to be coddled and cuddled into another warm bosom.

Refraining from releasing another tired sigh, green eyes flicked over to his companion and he shook his head, rolling his emerald orbs heavenward briefly before settling once again on the robe-clad man.

Charm was practically oozing out of the monk's pores in waves, a bright smile gracing his handsome features as he slyly slipped his arms around two gigging women and gave their bottoms a slight squeeze. The poor women jumped with a squeak and blushed at his lecherous antics, tittering nervously as they called him a tease and waved their hands in the air. Perhaps to dispel the slightly deranged aura enveloping the amorous priest? The kit didn't know and probably never would.

As he was pulled from the embrace of a rather heavy-chested woman, Shippou allowed a soft sigh to escape past his lips this time and he shook his head again, the corners of his lips kicking up into an amused, slightly wry half-smile.

_That's Miroku for you, _the fox child thought absently, watching as he "brushed some dust" from a buxom brunette's backside. _Just...Miroku._


	14. What the Fuck?

**What the Fuck?**

"So, Kagome," Miroku began, reaching over a hot pan of rolls to snatch the gravy and pour it over his potatoes, "how's your new job going?"

Kagome snorted and took a delicate sip of her wine, shooting a glare at the moocher beside her who tried to steal her fried mushroom. Said moocher whined pathetically then targeted the other woman across from him. "It's okay, I guess. Aside from my co workers acting like they have something shoved up there asses, it's really not all that bad. And my boss, oh my _God_, is he hot!" She snickered and missed the way Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed with a shake of his head.

"Inuyasha, stop stealing my food!" Sango snapped and whacked the half-demon's hand with her fork.

"Sango!" Inuyasha protested and shot her a look. "C'mon, Kagome took the last mushroom!" His ears flattened and he then proceeded to look very pathetic. "Please?"

Making a face, Sango grumbled under her breath and shoved her plate toward him, rolling her eyes when the hanyou made a sound of triumph and speared her mushroom with his own fork. "I swear sometimes, the way you eat it's like you're being starved at home or something."

Kagome barked out a laugh and poked the eating half-demon a chopstick. "Oh yeah, I really call starving eating everything in the fridge then asking me to go buy more ramen because he ate it all." Shaking her head, Kagome poked fun at Inuyasha and snickered as he growled at her and huffed in annoyance.

"I did not eat everything in the fridge," he protested and sulked in his seat.

Miroku chuckled and shook his head, slyly reaching for Kagome's glass of wine and sliding it over to him. "I'll have to agree with Kagome, Inuyasha," he said, taking a quick sip of the liquid then inconspicuously pushing it back to its proper place. "You eat like you've been starved your whole life, my friend."

Kagome and Sango snickered behind their hands while the hanyou being discussed grumbled under his breath and shot a glare the two women, one in particular who quickly ceased and smiled apologetically at him. He snorted.

Shaking her head, Kagome sighed and patted the inu-hanyou on the arm. "Aw, c'mon, Inuyasha. You know we're only teasing you," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He shot her a look. "Yeah, well, at least I'm not the one who snores in her sleep." He smirked in victory at the look of shock that crossed her face.

"I do not!" she vehemently protested and flushed darkly.

Miroku chose that moment to snort and he took an innocent bite of chicken in front of him when Kagome cast him a dark look. "What?" he asked, quirking a brow.

She pointed her fork menacingly at him. "I know where you sleep!"

Her response to that was a wiggling of the eyebrows and a heavy sigh from the other woman of their group.

Grinning, Miroku successfully speared the mushroom on Kagome's plate that Inuyasha had previously tried to steal and ignored the woman's cry of "Moocher!" as he popped the morsel into his mouth and chewed slowly.

Kagome glared at him and Sango retaliated for her by reaching over and deftly swiping his egg roll. His mouth too full to respond, Miroku could only watch in wide-eyed horror as she grinned and viciously took a bite out of his food.

Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed loudly while Kagome cheered and high-fived her friend. Miroku sighed dejectedly and slumped in his chair, mourning the loss of his delicious egg roll while silently promising retaliation to the dark-haired woman.

The four friends continued to tease and mooch off each other for the duration of dinner and only when the clock said 6:00 did Inuyasha stretch languorously and tipped a look at Kagome. "Oi, I think we should get going. It's six o'clock and I told Totosai we'd be back at the bar by 6:30."

Kagome sighed and pouted somewhat, hating the thought of not being able to hang out with her friends anymore. "I hate that old man," she said suddenly and stood up, gathering up the dirty dishes and transporting them to the kitchen sink with Sango's help.

"Hey Kagome! Where'd you put my coat?" Inuyasha called from the living room.

"Closet," she called back nonchalantly and put more dishes in the sink.

Ten minutes later the four of them were gathered at the door, the owner's of the house hold getting ready to bid their friends farewell.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Inuyasha stated, shrugging on his leather jacket as Kagome hugged Sango good bye. "Bar closes at eight so we'll be around nineish, maybe a little sooner."

Miroku sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, truly dismayed that his friends could not stay longer. "Of course, Inuyasha. It's supposed to storm tonight, so drive careful."

The half-demon nodded, then, without further delay, grabbed Sango around the waist and exited the house, tossing a "Later" over his shoulder at the two in the doorway as he made his way to the truck parked out front.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Sango sighed and peeked up at her boyfriend. "You'd think Totosai would give us a little leeway every now and then with all the work we do, on _and_ off duty," she remarked dejectedly.

Inuyasha released a sigh of his own and opened the passenger's side door of his Chevy. "I hear ya," he answered, closing the door once his girlfriend was situated inside. He rounded the vehicle then got into the driver's seat, revving up the engine and letting it idle for a few minutes. Leaning over, he caught Sango's chin in his hand and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll talk to the old man, see if he can give us the weekend off. He can afford it, what with hiring all those newbies last week."

Sango smiled and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Not only can we visit Kagome and Miroku more, but think of what else we can do in our spare time..." She grinned wickedly at him and Inuyasha was instantly hard.

Squelching a groan and smirking mischievously, the half-demon licked his lips then hers, nipping her chin lightly then pulling back and peeling out of the drive and onto the street, the sound of his girlfriend's laughter echoing in his fuzzy ears.

Kagome shut the door with a sigh and leaned back into her boyfriend's embrace, smiling as Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist. "It sucks that we hardly ever see them anymore."

Miroku nodded and kissed her temple. "That may be true, darling, but let us instead think of the times when we do see them."

Kagome smiled and giggled. "They're always unforgettable, aren't they? Our little get-togethers, even if they are so short sometimes."

Her boyfriend smiled back at her then his eyes darkened and the smile morphed into a smirk as his arms tightened around her and his hand inched its way up her stomach. "Indeed, however the 'get-together' I have in mind is a bit more...lengthy."

Kagome's stomach fluttered and she returned his smirk, pressing herself against him. "Then by all means...let's 'get-together' in the in the bed room..."

Snickering, the the couple sneaked away to their bedroom, closing the door behind them and forgetting about the mess in the kitchen.

* * *

...Appropriately titled, if I do say so myself. XD C'mon...you know you said it, if not out loud then in your head. Ahaha! 

I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist! It just popped up in my head randomly and it would not go away. It was actually more harder to write than I expected. Alternate pairings are not my forté, though, so I'm not that surprised. Anyway, my goal with this one was to really make you believe that Inuyasha and Kagome were together and Miroku and Sango were together by throwing off all those hints while they were eating. Then at the end...surprise! So did it work? Let me know! Haha.


	15. Midnight

**Midnight **

11:58:07 PM.

Schoolgirl and half-demon lying on the couch, the glow of the TV illuminating their forms with Kagome's back pressed against Inuyasha's chest and his muscular arms wrapped tightly around her. His sigh stirred her hair somewhat before he leaned down and nuzzled her neck with his nose affectionately.

Kagome smiled and released a content sigh of her own, grabbed the hand that rested at her flat stomach and laced their fingers together.

11:58:55 PM.

Inuyasha's chest rumbled with approval as he brought their hands up to his mouth and placed a loving kiss on their entwined knuckles. He sought her eyes with his own and locked gazes. Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"Marry me."

11:59:39 PM.

Twin pools of liquid chocolate widened as a flush crept up her neck to dust her cheeks a soft cherry hue. The hand around hers tightened and tears of joy welled up in her eyes, falling down her soft cheeks only to be wiped away with a tender brush of a clawed thumb. 

"Yes." 

11:59:58 PM.

Their lips met. 

12:00:00 AM.

Midnight. 

* * *

Popped into my head while I was in the shower yesterday. Didn't have time to write it up because a friend was gonna pick me up afterward so we can go blow all our money at a casino. XD Haha. I made twenty-five cents. :.:snort:.: Anyway, I thought it was cute. 


	16. Chocolate

This lovely little ficlet is not mine; all credit goes to my _wonderful _and **talented sister**. Some of you know her as either Tigress or Ashley. She told me that she got this idea after reading my recent drabble-chapter, Midnight. I thought it was cute, so I wanted to put it up here, with her permission, of course. Thanks, Ashes. And sorry for the sucky title. It was the only thing I could come up with at the moment. If you have something better tell me and I'll change it since it is, originally, your work. :)

**Update:** Hey, just me, reporting to announce that Ashley says thank you all for all the wonderful and supporting reviews! n.n

* * *

**Chocolate**

The door slammed as a young woman stomped into the room, drawing the attention of the hanyou currently lounging on the couch. Grumpily she stripped off her coat, tossing it onto the back of a chair.

Golden orbs belonging to the half-demon blinked, and focused on his wife. "Somethin' wrong, Kagome?"

She huffed. "Just a bad day, that's all." Her words told him not to worry, but her tone said otherwise.

Lazily Inuyasha rose from the couch and strode over to the only woman he would ever love. "I gotcha something," he said as he wrapped muscled arms around Kagome's slender waist.

"A present?" Her russet brown eyes widened in pleasure. "Where?"

He flashed a toothy smile at her, showing some fang. "I'll go get it. You sit down and relax."

She plopped down on the couch, her former bad mood forgotten, and happily leered at her husband's very nice ass as he strode from the room into their bedroom. A few moments later he reemerged, a rectangular box clutched in his clawed hands.

"Here." He handed the colorfully wrapped package to her with a smirk.

Eagerly she took the present, and began to pull the gift-wrap off.

"Chocolate!" She practically salivated in anticipation of the first taste of the heavenly treat, and gave her husband a quick hug and kiss in thanks.

Inuyasha's smirk grew smug.

Kagome opened the box, and bewilderment wiped the smile of her face.

"Inuyasha…"

"Huh?"

"Why are there only five chocolates left in the box?"

The hanyou leaned over from his position and peered into the almost empty container, then shrugged. "I got a little hungry."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she shot to her feet, grabbing the box with its cargo.

"Well then!" She grabbed one of the five remaining delicacies. "Have another one!" She threw the sweet at him, and it bounced off his head, landing with a _thunk_ on the floor.

"What? I went out of my way to get you those!" Inuyasha leapt to his feet and glared at her, rubbing the spot where the chocolate had hit with one hand.

"Then you can go out of your way to get this one!" _Clunk_. This chocolate bounced off his chest.

"Kagome…" he growled in warning.

"And don't forget these!" Two coconut filled bonbons came at him this time, and even though he had the presence of mind to duck, they still found their target. They rebounded off him and landed with a dull _thud_ to join the others on the floor.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna…" Inuyasha started to threaten her, but had the bad taste to look up and try to get eye contact.

"Might as well take the last one too!" She screamed at him, and with unerring accuracy, shot the last treat at his face, getting no satisfaction when it bounced directly off his nose.

"Ow!" He rubbed his nose angrily and scowled at her. "If I'da known this would be the thanks I'd get, I'da just bought you some Midol!"

"That's it!" Kagome screeched, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'll try being nicer if you try being smarter!"

And with that said, she turned around and stomped away, ignoring her husband as he shouted after her, "What am I? A magnet for Midol maniacs? You can get your own damn chocolate next time!"

* * *

:.:Snicker:.: Good job, Ash.


	17. So Hot

Holy shit, I'm alive. Damn the torpedoes!

This is the result of what my mind conjured up for the LJ community Issekiwa's theme, **water**. I've actually had this idea in my head – and computer – for a while now, and the theme gave me an excuse to write it out. –Grin.– Hope ya like.

* * *

**So Hot**

"It's so _ho-ot_," Kagome complained, flopping onto her back and relishing at the feel of the cool grass against her sweaty bare back.

Inuyasha snorted, bare-chested and leaning on his hands while trying not to pant as the sun relentlessly pounded down on them with its rays of heat. "Quit whinin'." He scratched his slick chest sluggishly.

Kagome glared at him, looking formidable in her pink bikini and sweating like a pig. "You can't tell me you're _not_ sweltering in those hakama." She quirked a brow and looked smug when he grimaced and spread his legs out further in an attempt to be cooler.

He growled and leveled his own glare at her. "Keh." Deliberately his eyes trailed slowly down her body, admiring the way the pink fabric hugged her breasts and the sweat that glistened on her flat stomach and shapely legs. _Even sweating like a damned pig and smelling like one, she still manages to look fuckable. Christ._

Mentally he grinned when a flush darkened her already red face. "Little heat's not gonna bother me. I'm tougher than you humans."

Getting her face – and hormones – under control, Kagome rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Stupid weather…so _hot_…"

Next thing she knew she was being carried and, before she could do anything, he'd unceremoniously dumped her in a river.

Before _he_ could do anything, a hand snaked out, grasped his ankle, and they went down with a great splash.

Somehow they still managed to be hot even in freezing water.

* * *

**Words:** 250.

**Note:** If anyone wants an update on what's doing on my other fictions, visit my profile for more information.


	18. Fireworks

This is week thirteen's entry in the LJ community **iycaptions** for the picture they had up that week. If you spot any mistakes, be a dear and point 'em out to me please. I finished this at about two o'clock in the morning so…yeah. I was debating on whether or not to post this up as a separate one-shot, but decided it wasn't really that long so it went in with my other drabbles and shots in **What the Hell**.

**Word count:** 1,801

Enjoy.

* * *

**Fireworks**

"_Please_, Inuyasha!" Kagome begged, clasping her hands before her and staring up at the annoyed half-demon with pleading cinnamon eyes. "We need all the help we can get tomorrow, and with your _mighty hanyou strength_--"

Said hanyou snorted.

"--it's an absolute given that we'll get everything moved to where it's supposed to be and done on time so it'll be ready! C'mon, Inuyasha, whaddaya say? For me? Please?"

Inuyasha grunted and proceeded to ignore her, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes before tucking his chin to his chest.

"...There'll be ramen..."

A golden eye cracked open to peer at her curiously. "...What kind?"

Kagome blinked and faltered slightly. "Um...beef...?"

That was apparently the right answer because he heaved a long-suffering sigh then slowly stood up and stretched languorously. "Keh. Whatever, wench."

Kagome beamed at him and before she could stop herself - or him, for that matter - she threw her arms around his neck and brushed a kiss across his cheek. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I really appreciate it."

Heat had quickly filtered into his cheeks as soon as she threw her arms around his neck and Inuyasha tried to ignore the feel of her lithe body pressed against his. "Uh, y-yeah, sure. Whatever." He looked away and cleared his throat in slight discomfort.

The young woman pulled away and despite her own blush that stole across her cheeks Kagome refused to be embarrassed and make the situation even worse. "Right, then. I'll just go and tell the others where we'll be then we can be off." Flashing him a quick smile - even though he couldn't see it - Kagome spun on her heel and headed toward Kaede's hut. She couldn't quite stop the slight bounce in her step as she walked through the village.

Inuyasha watched her go with an undecipherable emotion in his eyes and released another sigh. What did he just get himself into?

A few minutes later Kagome emerged from the dwelling, carrying her yellow monstrosity on her shoulder looking like the cat that ate the canary with that smile on her face. Inuyasha's gaze narrowed as she neared him and Kagome's smile faltered somewhat.

"What?" she asked, the beginnings of a frown marring her brow.

He didn't answer, only reached out and grabbed her bag before hefting it onto his own shoulder. Jerking his head, signaling her to get a move on, Inuyasha turned and headed for the Bone Eater's Well.

Kagome shook her head, smiled a little, and then followed after him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, just kind of enjoying the other's company, before Inuyasha broke it. "So what the hell am I doing anyway? You mentioned moving stuff?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. There're some heavy crates in the storage shed that need to be moved in order to get to the things we need for tomorrow, and Gramps is too old to be lifting any of them. That's where you come in." She grinned up at him. He snorted. Kagome giggled. "There's also some decorations that need to be put up, and I was hoping maybe you could help with that, too, since you can jump high enough to string some lanterns along the roof or the archway above the shrine steps."

Inuyasha tilted his head toward the sky and slanted a sidelong glance at her. "I dunno, Kagome…that seems like a lot work…are you sure I'll be able to do it?"

She rolled her eyes and the corners of her lips tilted upward. "One cup of ramen and a bag of potato chips."

"Five."

"Two."

"Four."

"Three."

"Deal."

Kagome smacked his chest with a grin. "You're horrible."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Kagome's laughter echoed in his ears even as she vaulted herself over the lip of the well and disappeared five hundred years into the future.

She missed the smile that surfaced on his face before he followed after her.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for tomorrow. Kagome had explained to him just what the special occasion was, and if he remembered correctly, it was something called the Tanabata festival. Something about two stars being separated, then meeting up again…? Meh, it didn't really matter to him. So long as he was with Kagome, he didn't care about anything.

She wasn't kidding about the heavy crates in the shed; he idly wondered just what the hell was inside of them and for once he was glad he'd agreed to help out. Kagome's grandfather would have most likely put his back out of commission if he'd tried to move them by himself. Instead, the old man made himself useful – for once – and organized the shop, putting up smaller decorations and every once in a while checking up on him, giving him an order or two, and then withdrawing back to the shrine. Kagome hovered around him most of the time, gently telling him what goes where and offering idle chitchat. To Inuyasha, she was a godsend.

Mrs. Higurashi flitted around the grounds, offering snacks and beverages and praising Inuyasha for his hard work. As always, the praise made him blush and he'd "keh" softly before getting back to work. Souta seemed to be everywhere at once, his childlike excitement keeping everyone in good spirits and it wasn't long before he'd tuckered himself out and retired inside to play his video games.

Around lunch time Kagome made good on their agreement and approached him with one cup of beef flavored noodles and the promised bag of potato chips with a bottle of water. The ramen was gone within the next five minutes but he took his time with the chips, munching on them in between stringing up the lanterns around the shrine and archway to the steps. Dinner time eventually rolled around and he devoured the other two cups as fast as he did the first one. Kagome was always amazed at how fast he could slurp down the ramen without getting heart burn.

It was nearing nine o'clock by the time all the major decorations had been set up, and everyone decided to call it quits for the night and finish the rest tomorrow morning. For that Inuyasha and Kagome were both grateful and they'd both collapsed onto Kagome's bed, exhausted, sweaty, and all together drained.

They fell asleep with Inuyasha's arms around her, her back to his chest and his nose buried in her hair.

* * *

"Well, all our hard work yesterday certainly paid off, don't you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, tilting her head as she studied the final result of the decorations and lanterns glowing gently as the sun set and dusk approached. Business was starting to slow now, everybody heading toward the festivities downtown and getting ready for the climax of the celebration, the fireworks that would go off at ten o'clock tonight.

Inuyasha grunted and looked askance at her. "Whaddaya mean '_our_ hard work'? I did most of it; you just walked around and help the old man with the shrine. _Who's_ gettin' credit for it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine, fine, you stubborn jerk. All _your_ hard work. Better?"

"Much."

"Git-face."

"Bitch."

"Only to you."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Bite me."

"Later."

"Oh, you—!"

Inuyasha's laugher warmed her heart, even as she chased him around the grounds threatening him bodily harm.

Mrs. Higurashi, camera in hand, smiled warmly and raised the camera to catch the rare moment on film.

* * *

"Come _on_, Inuyasha, or we'll miss the fireworks!" Kagome announced, dragging the half-demon behind her as she weaved through the sea of anxious people.

Inuyasha groaned lowly and reluctantly followed behind her, deliberately dragging his feet just to annoy her and inwardly smirking at the look she directed at him over her shoulder. "What's the big deal? They're too loud and the sulfur smell clogs my nose." She ignored him and continued to lead him to the trees lining the park. He frowned. "Oi, wench, where are you going? The festival's that way." He jerked his head behind him.

This time when she looked behind her a smile curled her lips and Inuyasha's breath hitched. "I know. But there's a better spot to watch the fireworks from. I wanna get there before anyone else does. Now come on!"

With a resigned sigh, Inuyasha picked up the pace and vanished into the trees with her.

It wasn't long before they reached a small clearing, the tall trees around them framing the dark sky just so, making it seem as if the spot was made just for stargazing.

Kagome let go of his hand and stared up at the sky not obscured by trees. "See? It's a perfect view of the fireworks because the festival is just through the trees ahead. And we got it all to ourselves!" She giggled girlishly but then seemed to realize just what that meant. She flushed and turned away, smoothing down the floral kimono donning her figure.

Inuyasha frowned slightly and cocked his head, studying her closely and watching her face. Obviously these fireworks meant a lot to her and if it would make her happy, he'd endure the loud booming and the scent of sulfur just to see her smile.

The clock struck ten and Kagome instantly forget her shyness, whirring toward the clear sky and watching in anticipation for the bright fireworks about to go off any minute.

Inuyasha wasn't watching the sky. His attention was focused on the woman before him, eyes luminous with excitement and a wide smile threatening to break over her flawless features. He watched as her ebony hair stirred in the night's warm July breeze, highlighted by the fireworks that finally launched into the heavens and exploded in a whirlpool of colors.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Her voice penetrated his thoughts and he blinked.

"Yeah…beautiful."

It was then that she turned toward him, that gentle smile curving her soft lips and her chocolate eyes reflecting the fireworks exploding above them.

Time seemed to stop and Inuyasha moved without thinking, stepping toward her and wrapping his arms about her waist, pulling her close and staring into those twin pools of russet. Kagome's smile never waned, never faltered even as his lips kicked up into his own half-smile.

He didn't seem to notice as her hand raised and rested on his chest, above his heart.

Neither of them noticed the quick flash that went off a few feet from them, nor the warm, satisfied smile upon a pair of aged lips and motherly face.

Brown eyes so much like her daughter's missed the moment in which Inuyasha dipped his head and caught Kagome's lips in an infinitely tender kiss.

The fireworks continued their colorful explosion above them.


	19. Envy

Just a funny little drabble that I thought up today while at work. :] Enjoy.

**-X-**

**Envy**

Twin pools of chocolate brown bore into the back of his head and he couldn't stop the smirk from surfacing on his features. He'd be lying if he said he didn't know why she was glaring at him the way she was. It was evident in the longing sighs and yearning stares and he'd caught her more than once glowering at her own and mumbling under her breath.

He thought it was hysterical, really. That he had something she wanted and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

A little huff caught his ear and said appendage flicked toward the sound before the smirk widened ever so slightly on his face. "S'matter, wench?" he called back without looking, the smirk evident in his voice. "See something you want?"

He could have sworn he heard a growl. "Shut up, Inuyasha."

Said half-demon didn't bother to smother the laughter that bubbled up from this throat.

Kagome's glare intensified, willing those long, thick, beautiful silken strands of silver alight with a flame hot enough to burn though his skull and fry his stupid brain. She knew he was loving every minute of this, of her envy, her stupid infatuation of something of his that she would never have.

It wasn't fair, dammit. That he possessed something that he had no right to have. Or any gender of the opposite sex, for that matter.

Why couldn't _she_ have hair as long and thick and stupidly beautiful as his?!


	20. Language

*hack* *sneeze* *giggle*

**-X-**

_Crash._

"C'mon, dog-breath, I know you can move faster than that!"

_Thunk._

"Stand still, you stupid shit for brains!"

_Whoosh, crack._

"Dammit, that hurt, you fucker!"

_Growl, grunt, r-i-i-i-i-i-p. _

"Son of a bitch! You little—!"

_Crash, grunt, thud. _

"Fucking—!"

Rubbing her temples, taking in a calming breath and closing her brown eyes, Kagome released the breath in a whooshing sigh, trying valiantly to ignore the sounds of battle before her and the rather foul language being thrown left and right. She grimaced then scowled. Honestly, was it necessary to have a conversation without swearing every other word? Granted, it wasn't exactly a normal conversation going on at the moment, but really, what was the point?

"Dammit, I'm gonna waste you, dog-shit!"

"Keh! You'll be _eating_ dog-shit when I'm through with you, asswipe!"

"Not likely, you little cocksucker!"

"Why you—!"

"_**Enough!**_"

Both figures froze mid-swipe at each other to stare wide-eyed at the one woman who had the power to send both their asses scurrying away with their tails between their legs. Kagome stalked up to them, brown eyes blazing and a dark scowl etched onto her normal serene features.

They acted simultaneously, chorusing together, "He started it! Did not, you liar! Did too! Shut up! Make me!"

"Both_ of you shut up and park it!_"

They parked it.

Growling under her breath, glaring angrily at the two guilty culprits, one with ears pinned down and the other trying to hide behind his black hair, Kagome huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

Something red flashed in her peripheral vision. She snapped her gaze to the side. "Freeze!"

Caught in the act, the escapee froze and obediently trudged over at her deadly look.

She turned her glare toward him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Care to explain _why _your two _sons_ are _fighting_ and using every single curse word I've ever heard you say in the past fifteen years?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he glanced at his offspring. "Uh…overactive imaginations?"

Ryko snickered and his brother smacked him.

Kagome leveled a deadpan stare at him. "Uh huh. I'll go get the couch ready." She turned and walked toward their home.

The half-demon groaned then glared at his two sniggering sons. "Yuk it up, pups. You're both grounded." They whined in protest but Inuyasha growled and that shut them up. "Now scram and don't come back till you have something good to apologize to your mother with."

The twins Ryko and Lyko scrambled away.

"And clean up your fucking language!"

**-X-**

Just a little something I thought was cute. *sniffle* Bet you thought the two fighting in the beginning was Yash and Kouga, right? Admit— *sneeze* …–it! *hack* *sniffle*

Oh, and by the way, I'm trying to think up a new title for **What the Hell**, so any suggestions are appreciated. You all know how I suck at titles. Haha.

Until next time,  
_**Keiz**_


	21. There for Me

Originally posted for the JL community **ed_ficlets'** first theme, Independence.

**-X-**

**There for Me**

Independence.

Keh. That single word brings back so many memories I'd rather not divulge into—don't gimme that look, I _am_ capable of sounding smart, even though I don't act like it most of the time.

Dammit, now you got me off track. What was I sayin'?

Oh yeah. Memories. A-_hem_. Back then, when I was just a pup, unable to adequately defend myself – knock it off with that _look_ already, dammit! – and I wasn't all that good at supplying myself with food, either. I had to do everything on my own and I learned that I couldn't trust anyone and killing was necessary if I wanted to survive.

All right, so I had a _little_ outside help. Even though my sense of smell wasn't as developed as it is today, I could sometimes detect Sesshomaru and his stink lingering around a random area I decided to bed down for the night. In the morning I was never surprised to find rotting demon corpses a couple hundred feet out of the scenting range of my camp.

Don't even _think_ he did it out of _brotherly love_, or some shit like that. Back when Father was still alive, he swore an oath that he'd look over me and to this day forward I still can't understand why.

Kagome says it's because that's what big brothers do, but I don't believe that. I have no reason to – the bastard tries to kill me every time he sees me. Dunno about her, but that's one twisted way of showing he cares for me.

Keh.

Where was I?

Kagome. Kagome is…life. She's so full of it, sometimes I think she's Mother Nature in disguise because with one single tender touch, she can make everything better. Her bright smiles and soft eyes can soothe any suffering spirit in just a glance, and her laughter…like a balm to the soul and _always_ nice to hear.

_Ahem_. Uh, anyway. Kagome, she taught me a lot of things as well. Like…like the small things in life. She taught me to appreciate our surroundings, to not take anything for granted, and one thing I've definitely learned is to _**not**_ bring back dinner still furry and not gutted.

Because Kagome's tears are my weakness and I'd literally do anything to see her smile again.

God, I sound like a fucking pansy. Only Kagome can make me talk this way. It's like she's got some kind of secret power over me, and I ain't talking about the damn subjugation beads. Those are an enough pain in the ass as it is.

It's…it's like…damn, I can't explain it. She's just…_there_, you know? There to offer kind words when needed, there to kiss a scraped knee, there to make everything better by just doing what she does best. And _that_ I'll let ya find out for yourself, ya stinker.

But if there's one thing that she's taught me, the one thing that I've learned, the _one thing_ that is probably the most important lesson when it comes to me…

She's taught me that it's okay to be…dependent. That it's okay to ask for help and that it's all right to admit defeat every once in a while. That I don't have to be alone anymore.

And now I don't have to be independent because I have Kagome to be there for me, too.

**-X-**

**Words:** 560


	22. Thank You

Stupid pickles.

**-X-**

**Thank You**

Reclined on the couch, a bottle of Coors Light to his right and a bowl of popcorn to his left, Inuyasha clicked through the channels of his ginormous flat screen TV, trying to find something to watch on a boring Wednesday night. It had been a slow day a work today; slower than normal that he might as well have been getting paid to sit on his ass all day and do nothing.

He could hear his wonderful wife in the kitchen, muttering to herself occasionally as she put groceries away and tidied up the kitchen at the same time. The thought of her brought a wide grin to his face and not or the first time, he wondered what color it would be: pink or blue…

Just then a rather aggravated growl came from the kitchen and his ears swiveled around, a curious black brow lifting into his bangs as he glanced askance at the kitchen doorway.

Not two seconds later Kagome came stomping out, a dark scowl on his face as she headed toward him, her four month pregnant belly protruding from beneath the white cami she wore.

He blinked.

She came to a stop, glared at him, and then thrust a heavy jar of pickles at him with an expectant look.

With his eyebrow still raised, Inuyasha took the offered item and with nary a grunt, he effortlessly twisted the cap off and handed it back to her.

Kagome sneered at his innocently smug look, snatched her jar of pickles, and then stormed back into the kitchen, muttering under her breath.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head, placing his hands behind his head as he returned his attention to the television. A commercial for Pampers diapers was airing and he sighed.

About an hour later, his wife and mate strolled into the living room, leaned over the back of the couch to wrap her arms around his neck, and lovingly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered and he smiled, turning his head to capture her lips in a warm kiss.

"You're welcome."

**-X-**

Don't you hate it when you can't open a jar of pickles, and you pretty much order your boyfriend or hubby to do it, and they twist it off with like no effort at all?

Makes me wanna smack the smug look right off his face.

But I kiss it instead. *giggle*


	23. My Heart

_**Warning: **_Tear-jerker.

_**My Heart**_

Kagome was restless with nervous excitement as she sat on the gurney, biting her lip and clutching a hand in both of hers for dear life, reluctant to relinquish her hold. Nurses decked in scrubs scurried back and forth as they prepared the OR room for the next patient, a one Kagome Higurashi. She had been waiting for this day for months, and now that it was finally here, the young woman was scared as ever.

Tender fingers brushed back her bangs from her face and soft lips brushed against her forehead; immediately Kagome relaxed and closed her eyes, a loving smile curling her lips. "S'okay," a deep voice rumbled affectionately, causing the rest of her frazzled nerves to disappear.

"I'm glad you're here." Warm chocolate orbs gazed up at the boy in front of her and eyes the color of the midnight sky smiled back at her.

"Always, baby," Inuyasha replied and gathered her close, unable to gaze into her eyes for much longer. "I'll always be here with you." He swallowed thickly and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. His time with her was almost up; the doctor performing her operation had donned scrubs and was briefing her family on the procedure. His arms tightened around her; he didn't want to let her go. But it was necessary if she were to continue living.

"Alright, Miss Higurashi, we're all ready for you. Are you ready?"

The couple pulled back and glanced at the doctor, whom was grinning confidently and holding Kagome's folder in his hand. Sucking in a sharp breath, Inuyasha looked back down at his girlfriend again and fought to hold back his emotions for her sake. He didn't want to answer any unnecessary questions.

Kagome, too nervous and excited to notice her boyfriend's strange behavior, beamed brightly at her physician then turned wide eyes to the boy before her. Her smile softened and she reached up to touch his cheek. "I love you. See you in a few hours?"

His chest constricted and his breath hitched, though Inuyasha managed a wan smile for his girlfriend's benefit and leaned down to kiss her lips one last time. "I love you," he whispered vehemently, lingering for as long as he could before forcing himself to pull back and let the nurses take the love of his life away behind heavy swinging doors. The doctor followed.

Violet eyes turned blank, his body slumped as he stared at the double doors marked OR.

A delicate hand landed on his shoulder and Inuyasha slowly turned his head to stare into the warm, knowing eyes of Kagome's mother. She offered a watery smile, one he couldn't return, and allowed her to take his hand and lead him away through a different set of doors.

_**Seven hours later…**_

Heavy eyelids fluttered open to reveal hazy cinnamon orbs, her vision blurry and she blinked a few time to clear it. Realization slowly dawned and a small, tired smile curled her lips upward. She'd made it. She was alive.

"Inu…" she rasped and suddenly her hand was enveloped in warmth. Soft, small hands; not that of her boyfriend's. "Mom…?"

"I'm here, sweetie."

Kagome sighed softly and turned her head wearily to the side to spy her mother smiling gently at her and she wondered at the tears in her eyes. A small frown marred her pale features once she realized her love was nowhere to be seen. "Mama…where's Inuyasha?" Taking a deep breath, Kagome slowly sat up and swung her legs over the bed, ignoring her mother's weak protests as she scooted forward to hold onto the older woman's shoulders.

The tears ran unchecked down her mother's cheeks and Kagome's new heart thudded heavily in her chest. Her hand tightened around the older woman's and she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. "M-mom…?"

Wordlessly, Mrs. Higurashi slipped a folded piece of paper into her hand, sat up to kiss her daughter's forehead, then exited the room, pressing the back of her hand against her mouth as she closed the door_. My poor Kagome…I'm so sorry_. She slide down the door to the floor and cried.

Confused, worried, and frightened, Kagome stared at the white square of paper in her hand, trepidation making her hands shake as she slowly unfolded it, suddenly scared to read its contents.

A second later the most heart wrenching scream could be heard echoing throughout the halls of the hospital, sobs of denial following afterward as several nurses and doctors dropped what they were doing to hastily check on the hysterical patient.

And a single girl felt her newly transplanted heart break into a thousand tiny pieces as she crumpled to the floor, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand.

**-X-**

_My Kagome,_

_You've always had it, and now it's yours to keep for as long as you live. _

_I love you with all of our heart,_

_Inuyasha_

**-X-**

I've never written something this…gut wrenchingly sad before. And I'll admit, I was crying as I typed the ending. Not gonna lie. I'm still fucking tearing up. I got this idea from a Facebook like and my mind just ran away with it. Because this is something that he would do, isn't it. If it could save her life, then he'd be the first to jump on it.

Let me know what you think, yeah? I'd really appreciate it.

Until next time,_**  
Keiz**_


End file.
